


Concubine

by 4jimin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aliases, Concubine, Crossdressing, M/M, Public Sex, Short One Shot, Undercover Missions, kakairu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4jimin/pseuds/4jimin
Summary: Kakashi is tasked with a mission to uproot a crime-lord in the blood mist village. Iruka plays his concubine.





	Concubine

Kakashi was tasked with uprooting a crime-lord of the blood mist village. His job was to play the role of a criminal looking to create an alliance with the blood mist gang, and for appearances he would take along a concubine.

Kakashi had protested that fact to the Hokage, but he assured Kakashi it would be no ordinary woman, rather a skilled shinobi disguised as such.

“He’s almost here,” the Hokage leaned back in his chair as he took a puff from his smoking pipe. The smoke dissipated through the room, filling it with the scent of jasmine and sandalwood.

_He?_

“What do you mean by _he_ Hokage-sama?”

“Iruka will be accompanying you on this mission.”

“I thought I’d be taking along a woman to ‘sell’ to the crime-lord?”

“Yes, and no. Iruka will be impersonating a woman. This was Shikaku’s recommendation and I agreed with him. You two have worked together nicely in the past, and he can help fight if things get out of hand.”

_Oh._

The door to the office creaked open, Kakashi’s head whipped in that direction as someone who looked like Iruka walked into the room wearing a sultry red dress that barely covered mid thigh.

The other men in the room sounded grunts of approval. Kakashi was sure he didn’t look any different from them as his eyes raked down Iruka’s body, taking in the fishnet stockings and complementary heels. No doubt the shoes hid a weapon beneath the black suede heel. _Dangerous and sexy._

“Why do _I_ have to play the concubine?” Iruka stood flustered in the doorway, face flushed from the scrutiny of his comrades.

“Because my dear Iruka, you’re far prettier than I am.” Kakashi chimed in. His cock twitched in agreement.

*****

They went for miles on end. The moon illuminating the ground below as they jumped from tree to tree, hiding in the shadows of the leaves.

They kept the talking to a minimum, instead focusing and preserving their energy for the long journey they had embarked on.

Iruka took the liberty of removing his heels and hiding his dress under a cloak. Something along the lines of _this is too embarrassing_ and _how am I supposed to run in a dress_.

Kakashi wished he kept it uncovered. He would have loved to see the dress rise with the wind, letting him catch glimpses of Iruka’s bare thighs, and maybe something much more delightful. He really hoped Iruka wore matching panties.

He wasn’t particularly into guys and what not, never had given a thought to cross-dressing either. But damn it, if Iruka didn’t look so _beddable_.

Kakashi stopped abruptly at an opening on the forest ground, “I think this is a good place to rest for the night. We can continue our journey at dawn.”

“Mnm ok, very well then.”

Kakashi started a fire as Iruka set up a spot to sleep.

He grasped his cloak tightly around his body, until the fabric stretched over the muscles of his back, and over the curve of his shoulders. _He truly did seem delicate…_

“You better not get any ideas Kakashi-san.”

_…or not._

His temper was definitely not as frail as his build.

“Innocent little me? Tsk tsk, I’m not that type of man, I prefer my prey to be more…willing? And a little more well-behaved."

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you’ve been looking at me.”

“I can’t help but ogle at you sensei. You look absolutely _divine_ in that dress, if I hadn’t known any better, I really would have thought you were a concubine.”

“Kakashi I’m warning you…”

“Tell me Iruka-sensei, I can clearly see the stuffed bra, but I’m curious, are you wearing panties like a woman too?”

Iruka’s face turned a shade deeper than crimson. If not for the fire, Kakashi wouldn’t have been able to see his panicked expression. _Bingo._ “My, my sensei, you’re a naughty little thing aren’t you.”

“It-It’s for the j-job,” he managed to stammer out.

“Now I don’t think matters will escalate far enough to warrant a cavity search.” Kakashi stifled a laugh, “Although I’m sure the crime-lord will be met with quite a surprise if he looks under that little dress of yours and sees a…you get the idea.”

Iruka groaned into his hands, “This is so embarrassing.”

“Don’t worry my love, contrary to my sharp tongue, I promise I won’t defile your flower. Now get your beauty sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

*****

Kakashi debriefed Iruka as they hurried to their assigned meeting place.

“He sells drugs to kids, which solidifies their addiction well into adulthood, and that’s what keeps his business running. The more addicts, the more demand for product.”

“That bastard!” Iruka spat. “Those poor children aren’t aware of what they're doing to themselves. He’s taking away their chance at a normal life.”

“Not only that, he’s notorious for trafficking beautiful women through the many lands. He sells them to the highest bidder and that’s how he makes most of his money. That’s where—”

“—Where I come in, right?”

“Right. He operates under the table, so unless he’s sure we’re there for business, he won’t admit to anything.”

“How will we convince him?”

Kakashi shot Iruka a wicked look. “We’ll have to act the part, so don’t be afraid of getting down and dirty.”

“WHAT? Nobody told me about this!”

“Don’t worry my beautiful concubine, I’ll save you from that evil man.”

“It’s not him I’m afraid of anymore,” Iruka glared at Kakashi, increasing the distance between them.

*****

The lair of the crime-lord was unexpectedly glamorous. It was passed off as an elaborate night club, fully stocked with bouncers, bartenders, and beautiful ladies.

Kakashi and Iruka stood in line patiently, easing their expressions to fit in with those around them.

Kakashi put a hand around Iruka’s waist, pulling him closer to, you know, keep up appearances.

Iruka spoke through gritted teeth, “Let go of me Hatake-san.”

“Gotta keep up appearances, concubine,” Kakashi looked down at him, baring a toothy smile. As part of his disguise he ditched his standard uniform for a black long sleeve and black trousers. He also reluctantly removed his mask, covering his sharingan with an eye patch, and sporting a beanie to hide his silver hair.

He was completely unrecognizable. In fact, when they had been getting ready at dawn, Iruka attacked unmasked Kakashi, demanding to know where his comrade went. Kakashi simply removed his beanie and covered the bottom half of his face with his hand until Iruka realized who he was. “Clever, you always wear a mask anyway so no one knows who you are underneath.”

Kakashi hadn’t missed the blush on Iruka’s face as he gave the jonin a once-over. Kakashi wondered if after their mission, maybe Iruka would like to go on a…

“NEXT.”

The line moved forward until Kakashi and Iruka stood before the bouncer, a meaty guy with a stern expression.

“Are you on the VIP list.”

“No, actually—” Kakashi spoke up.

“Then get out of my sight.”

“—I’m here for Sir Yorinjiro.”

The guard eyed them critically, “What business do you have with him.”

“We have a…” Kakashi let his hand drift from Iruka’s waist to his thigh, dragging the red dress up little by little “…transaction."

He felt Iruka stiffen beneath his touch, he apologized in his head before moving his hand back to where it originally rested.

The bouncer called over a few guards, giving them instructions to escort the two into the basement. The guards looked no different then the bouncer, sporting the same white uniform and having the same bulky build.

As they were led down the stairs heading into the basement, the sound of music began drifting off, only the reverberations of the heavy bass could be felt through the walls and floorboards.

“Wait here, master will see you soon.” The guards left Kakashi and Iruka sitting on a couch, surrounded by indecency.

Along with the beat of the music, the pounding of flesh echoed through the room as countless women bore their naked bodies to paying guests. On the couch next to where Iruka sat, a woman was getting fucked mercilessly over the arm-rest by a man donning a suit and tie. No doubt the place was crawling with men who had children and wives, men who were supposedly “away on business trips,” or men whose families had not even the slightest idea of their indiscretions.

Kakashi pulled Iruka closer to himself, and for once Iruka didn’t complain. Instead he reveled in the safety of Kakashi’s embrace, praying their mission would be over quick.

The devil soon arrived and sat across from them, women on both his arms, planting kisses over his bare chest and neck, rubbing his cock through the flimsy white robe he wore. The man looked unfazed as he assessed Kakashi. His gaze raked down Iruka slowly as he sized up his worth, stopping for a second at his crotch before continuing back up.

Panic set across Kakashi. All the rumors about his appearance held true. Yorinjiro was said to be a tall man with long, blonde hair, an unmistakeable snake tattoo around his right wrist, and the face of a dragon tattooed on his left pec. But nobody had warned Kakashi of the Byakugan!

He knew Iruka came to the same conclusion he had, for the man fidgeted precariously underneath him. Kakashi tightened his grip to steady his comrade.

“Sir Yorinjiro?”

“Please, just call me Yori.” His voice was as steely as an assassins.

“Right. Yori, we came for business.”

Yorinjiro laughed, “You get straight to the point, that’s no fun.”

Kakashi’s hand rubbed along Iruka’s thigh as he plastered a smile on his face, “Forgive me, I’m just a little eager for the money.”

“Hmm. You know I only deal in women, yet you brought a man. As feminine as he looks, If I didn’t have these eyes I would never have known. Not to mention he also has a higher amount of chakra than the average civilian, I can only assume he’s a shinobi.”

_Think Kakashi, think._

“Yes, well I believe it could be good for your business. You know as well as I do that some men out here are simply keeping up appearances for the sake of their pride, when they’d rather pay for the services of a man than a woman. They might even pay more considering what a rarity it is. And as for being a shinobi, he went rogue long ago. He never wanted to take part in that lifestyle.”

“You do make a valid point. Err, what is your name?”

“Hyoshi, and this is the lovely Sumiya.” They had settled on aliases in order to protect their real identity. Iruka might have been safe with his name, but Kakashi was sure if anyone heard his name, they’d know immediately he was the reputable sharingan yielder, and son of Sakumo Hatake, the white fang of the leaf.

Yorinjiro stared at Iruka in awe, “He’s completely assumed the identity of a woman? Interesting…”

Kakashi knew he had piqued the crime-lord’s interest. Now It was only a matter of time before they could execute their plan.

His hand stroked Iruka’s face, “He fucks like one too, don’t you Sumiya.”

He could feel Iruka’s cheeks heat as blood rushed to his face. The brunette lay his head on Kakashi’s shoulder as he nodded in agreement.

Kakashi knew they were only role-playing, but his cock throbbed with longing. _If only…_

“But I must admit this is the first time I’ve seen a shy concubine.”

“When I met him he was a virgin, he’s still getting used to the concept. But he’s quite the animal in bed,” Kakashi laughed languidly.

“Ok. Let me see it.”

“Excuse me?”

“I wanna see him in action. Haven’t you ever heard of testing a product before placing it on the market. I need to make sure my customers will be satisfied.”

“Of course,” he replied curtly. _Who does this man think he is!_ Kakashi feebly pushed his anger back down. He would have loved nothing more than to pierce Yorinjiro’s heart with a kunai, but there were too many guards around. And Yorinjiro’s byakugan would no doubt be a problem.

“Now, are you going to do it or will I?”

“Come again?”

Yorinjiro laughed while clutching his chest. His female pets stroked his hair, donning snide smiles of their own. Once he settled back down, there was a dangerous glint in his eye. “You know, Hyoshi, is it? I’m starting to think you’re both ignorant on how this business works.”

“Forgive me Yori, I wasn’t aware that we’d be testing the _product_ out today. Is it necessary?” Kakashi wanted to stab himself and die for referring to Iruka as a product. He could only imagine the humiliation the brunette felt. He gave Iruka’s thigh an apologetic squeeze.

“Absolutely necessary. If you don’t do it, I’ll just assume this was a trap and have you both killed. But If you do it, rest assured I’ll take Sumiya and give you your money.”

“Hyoshi will do it,” Iruka spoke out for the first time that night.

Kakashi looked at him, bewildered. _What is he thinking!_ Kakashi would rather have taken his chances with fighting his way out, than to humiliate Iruka in such a setting.

Iruka leaned in closer to Kakashi as he hesitantly bit and licked at his ear in a display of affection, “Don’t worry about me. Just do…what needs to be done.”

Yorinjiro looked expectantly at the two.

Kakashi took a deep breath before leering at Iruka, “On your knees Sumiya, show him your art.”

Iruka obeyed and moved to his knees in a graceful manner Kakashi had never seen before. He sat on the floor, trembling hands trying to undo the zipper. Kakashi winced as his hard cock sprang out, he cursed himself for not wearing any underwear, and cursed himself further for already being aroused. Even Iruka looked up in surprise, or was that disgust?

He took Kakashi’s cock in his small hands, and gave it a dry tug before he closed his eyes and swallowed the tip. Kakashi threw his head back in pleasure, Iruka’s mouth was a hot paradise in the midst of the cold, basement air.

He lay a hand on Iruka’s head, holding it steady as the chunin bobbed back and forth for the sake of completing his mission. An honorable man indeed…

_Fuck he looks so good with his obscenely red lips wrapped around me, wearing a tight ass dress…_

Yorinjiro sent his concubines away as he watched intently. “Surely that’s not the best you can do?”

Iruka’s eyes shot open as he stared at Kakashi in panic.

Kakashi wanted to tell him that it was ok, he didn’t care if their cover was blown, but before he could voice his concerns, Iruka forcefully pushed the cock down his own throat, tears brimming his eyes as he kept a tight grip on Kakashi’s thighs, pushing until his nose was pressing into silver pubic hair.

_Shit!_ Kakashi lost his bearings as he indulged in the pleasure. He grabbed Iruka’s brown hair in his hand and yanked his head back until the tip of his cock was resting on Iruka’s bottom lip. “I’m gonna take control now, is that ok with you Sumiya?”

Iruka nodded fast in agreement. Kakashi couldn’t tell if it was part of their role-playing, or if Iruka was just as much into it as he was.

Without a second thought he slipped his cock into Iruka’s mouth and let go of all the chains holding him back as he relentlessly fucked his mouth. _I can’t hold much longer._ He wondered if Iruka would ever forgive him for cumming on his face…

Yorinjiro laughed in excitement, ever the avid spectator. “Now that’s what I’m talking about!”

Kakashi grabbed Iruka’s chin and lifted it up. Hazy brown eyes met his as cum shot out in spasms, painting brown skin- white.

He would later explain to Iruka that it was all part of the act, but Kakashi knew the reality was far from it. In what he could only describe as a moment of weakness, he raised Iruka from the ground and brought his face closer to his. “I hope you’ll forgive me, Iruka-sensei,” he whispered as he brought their lips together.

Iruka moaned into the kiss, letting Kakashi deepen it further by sending his tongue to scavenge through the new territory. He’d rather _not_ have been tasting his own salty cum, but fuck if this wasn’t the hottest thing ever.

On the opposite side of the couch, Yorinjiro looked like an excited school girl, clapping his hands at Kakashi’s hedonistic display of dominance. “Oh come on, won’t you let me have in on the fun. I’ve never taken a man before.”

Iruka shuddered under Kakashi’s embrace, whispering at a decibal low enough that only Kakashi’s sensitive ears could hear. “You’ll be the only one touching me tonight. I don’t care if I have to give you a hundred more blowjobs, or if you shoot your cum into my ass,” his voice became menacing. He spoke through gritted teeth, “I don’t want Yorinjiro anywhere near me. I’ll never forgive you if he lays even a finger on me.”

The implications of his words were not to be taken lightly, Kakashi had to stop thinking with his dick and instead focus on the mission.

“Look Yori, he’s all yours _after_ we make the deal.”

“You’ll do wisely to remember just who you’re speaking to, Hyoshi.”

“Forgive me.”

_If only I could kill him now!_ Except he couldn’t, because using a brothel wasn’t a crime, only those who sold and possessed the woman were. So until he had the briefcase of money in his hands he couldn’t jail Yorinjiro.

“No matter, I’ll let you continue then. We’ll discuss payment after the fact.”

“Right,” Kakashi gulped. “Show him what a little slut you are Sumiya.”

Iruka slipped out of his hands, but not before whispering another warning and letting Kakashi know that he owed him _big time_.

Kakashi’s throat went dry as Iruka turned around to face Yorinjiro before he lay his face on the hard cement, propping his ass in the air towards Kakashi. An open invitation.

The jonin gulped visibly as Iruka’s fingers dragged up his thigh, pushing the dress over his ass to display the red panties he wore underneath. His balls peeked through the cotton fabric, but the fishnet stockings held them in place.

“I’m all yours Hyoshi-san”

Kakashi was aroused out of his goddamned mind.

“You have approximately 2 minutes to get this done before I change my mind and kill you both, I have another meeting to attend. Although I might just kill you and keep Sumiya,” Yorinjiro mused.

_Bastard!_ He wished he could record Iruka with his sharingan, to savor the feeling, the moment, but he had to hurry.

He ripped a hole in the stockings, and pushed aside the red panties as he lined his engorged cock to Iruka’s entrance.

In blinding heat he pushed in, maintaining a rhythm steady enough for Iruka, yet fast enough for Yorinjiro’s prying eyes.

“Nnhg,” Iruka mewled underneath him, pushing back as Kakashi thrust forward. _Damn him_, Kakashi wasn’t gonna last, it was almost embarrassing.

He saw the insipid crime-lord stroking himself on the couch. _If he looks any harder his eyes might pop out._

Iruka clenched around his cock, every square inch of it engulfed by his scorching slick heat. His cock pulsed before it released the first wave of cum inside. Kakashi pulled out and let the rest of it onto his comrades dress.

Yorinjiro jumped off the couch, shouting at the top of his lungs, “Marvelous! I want him!”

Iruka slumped to the floor in exhaustion. The jonin moved his panties back to their place, watching as the cum continued to slide out his hole. “I’ll help you up,” he whispered.

“Guards, bring this man his money!”

Iruka clung to Kakashi, sweat matted his hair to his forehead and around his face. He looked absolutely ravaged. Kakashi wished he could lay with and comfort him, but they were so close to the end…

A white suited guard brought out a suitcase and opened it, showing Kakashi his prize.

He wore the most wicked grin he could on his face as he stared at the money. Bundles of it! _This is it Yorinjiro, this is where you meet your end._

“Now, you give me the naughty Sumiya, and I’ll hand you the suitcase.”

“Yes, boss.”

Kakashi stalked forward with Iruka in his right hand. He relinquished him to Yorinjiro, and as soon as the suitcase touched his hand, he slung it over his shoulder and knocked Yorinjiro cold to the ground. He made sure to infuse the metal with lightning before slamming it into Yorinjiro. _That should keep him down for now._

“You sit here and look pretty, you’ve done your part sweetheart,” he lay Iruka on the couch before attacking the rest of the basement guards. Chaos ensued as a multitude of people ran towards the exit. He knew the place would be crawling with Yorinjiro’s men in no time, but he was ready. Hell, for Iruka, he’d face a whole army.

*****

His eyes opened alarmingly, Kakashi was ready to fight anyone who got in his way…but all he was met with was blinding sunlight filtering in through thin, white curtains.

_Where am I?_

His felt groggy, no doubt his abilities were dampened as well. He entire body was bandaged, and his leg was held in the air by a sling tied to a hook.

_Konoha Hospital, of course._

“You’re finally awake.” Iruka sauntered into the room, carrying a tray of hospital food.

“How long have I been out.”

“Mnm 8 days.”

“What!” _Eight days, just like that?_ “What happened to me? Yorinjiro! Where’s Yorinjiro!”

“Well, he’s dead to put it simply, and you would have been too you careless idiot!” Iruka clenched his teeth in anger, “You sauntered in alone to fight over 200 hundred men! You’re lucky there were undercover mist shinobi who aided you. I took as many down as I could too, but fighting in heels, definitely not something I’ll ever do again.”

Kakashi couldn’t even turn away in shame, the bandage underneath his chin held his head firmly up. But he did appreciate the fact that someone placed his mask back on his face.

“Did anyone…see me. My face.”

“No, I covered it when you passed out. The mist shinobi didn’t see it, and the guards who did never lived to see another day.”

_Passed out?_ Kakashi groaned, “I’m such a disgrace.”

Kakashi’s mind drifted over the details of the fighting, then slowly to the rather sensual evening Hyoshi and Sumiya had enjoyed in the lair. His mind filled with images of Iruka in his red dress, the way his cock slipped in and out of him with ease, the way Iruka rocked back as if he couldn’t get enough.

He wondered if Iruka hated him. ”Look Sumiya—err I mean Iruka, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for what I did to you and I can understand if you never want to see my face again.”

“Stop whining you idiot, I wasn’t a victim in this. BesidesIkindofreaaallyenjoyedit. But remember, you still owe me, big time.”

“Anything, I promise, I’ll do anything for you. I’ll pay your rent for the rest of my life, do all your grading, clean your house. Anything, just name it.”

“Tut-tut, that’s not exactly what I was going for Kakashi-san. I’d rather we…continued where we left off that one night.” His hand slid down Kakashi’s bandaged body, stopping short of his groin.

Did he hear right? Maybe the impact on his head was far greater than he realized. Or he was under the enemies genjutsu…yeah maybe that’s what it was.

Genjutsu Iruka gave Kakashi’s groin a painful squeeze before walking towards the exit, “Recover fast Kaksahi-san, I have plans for you.”

“Iruka-sensei?” Kakashi choked out.

“Some of those plans include Hyoshi and Sumiya meeting again, this time in my bedroom.”

_Fuck!_

Kakashi never wanted to leave this ‘genjutsu.’


End file.
